On The Rise
by Epitaphx
Summary: For the sake of all that lives Son Goten must be destroyed.
1. The Move

_please don't hate me for this... I made the ages crazy different btw to work with my story._

_Bra- 13_

_Trunks-20_

_and Goten 19_

_and _

_don't own._

* * *

My father is a great fighter. Purveyor of truth and light. Ally to good, enemy to evil. He is a hero, a savior. He doesn't hate, only loves. Most of everyone returns him that favor. My brother has always worshiped him. Gohan used to tell me al these amazing stories about him when I was younger. I loved hearing about dad's epic intergalatic battles aginst monsters from space. It was better than the movies and any story I have ever read. I wanted to be brave, to be a hero and most importantly, be like my father.

No matter how hard I trained or how I well I have done against any enemy I am all but a shadow. Always. My father loves to get the glory and sure enough he always gets it. Even to do this day. With no help from anyone he saves the day every time. Like the time he went Super Saiyan 4 and fused with Vegeta to fight that shadow dragon or the time he had four separate beings aid in giving him their energy to stop the Vegeta possessed Baby. All by himself, my father has saved the Earth.

He was worse than Hercule Satan in some ways. Only instead of parading around saying he was the best like the dolt, he just took the credit of everything and was, "modest."

I started to grow annoyed at my father and from there it led to stronger emotions. Why'd he always have to go to battle? Why'd he have no problem leaving my family without a care or word? He would be gone for years and then show up and my mom would pretend that he was there the entire time. I didn't understand how she could be so forgiving. My brother and granddaughter were the same. I never forgave him for it. Were we not important enough? Was I not worth raising?

In time started to look to others for the strong male role model. Take my best friend's father for example.

He may be cold and closed off but he was always there. He never left Trunks. His dad would never go off for years without saying something. He stayed at home and never missed a birthday or a day at the park. He was better than Goku in that aspect. He was a great fighter too. Vegeta ended up being the only stable and strong male in my life aside from my brother. I admired him.

I can no longer stand it here. In this house. I had to get out. I had to leave. I can't look at my mother anymore or my brother. They had blind devotion to the wrong person. I wanted them to open their eyes and see through the lies but they refused. My mother and brother and even my not so little niece are only bound to be continuingly let down by my father.

I decided today was the day I would leave this place. I have been to his point several times before. I always packed my bag and right when I felt I had the strength to go something held me back. Not today. I was finally ready. I had to be. There was nothing left for me here. No reason to stay.

"Goten get down here so we can eat! I didn't slave away in the kitchen so you can eat that junk you hide up there! Get down here now!" My mother. I was already starting to miss her.

"Coming!" I called to her. Breathe. You can do this. Now or never. It can't be never.

My dad was already stuffing his face when I entered the dinning area. Pan just started wordlessly at her plate.

"Glad you could make it bro." I nodded at Gohan and took my seat.

"What's wrong?" My mom was watching me.

"What?"

"You're not eating. You usually dig in by now." I must have zoned out. She continued to watch me.

"Oh. Not hungry." I pushed my plate away.

"Is something wrong?" Videl had the same look on her face as my mother.

"Just thinking." I sighed and rested my chin on my arms.

"What about, son?" Great now father was entering the conversation.

"Oh nothing much, just leaving."

The table went silent. Everyone stopped eating.

"What do you mean by that?" My mom's anger was rising. Good. That would make this much easier.

"I want to move out." I waited for the yelling.

"Where would you go. bro?" Gohan asked. He was getting nervous. I can feel it.

"Move out? Why? Don't you like it here unc?" Unc. My not so little niece has started to call me Unc Goten or UG even.

"Why'd you want to move out, Goten? It's nice here!"

"Well, Goku. I am a bit surprised to hear that from you."

I can feel the fight coming on.

"Goku?" He frowned

"That is your name." I sighed again.

"What is with your attitude young man!" My mother was hunched over and glaring at me.

"I am almost nineteen. I want to move out. Be on my own. I can't be here anymore."

"Why" My brother asked quietly. He looked sad. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Because he's here." I looked over at my dad.

"Well, here this week I should say, but still." I smile as I added that. I leaned back and mimiced my father. My hand behind my head and all.

"I didn't raise you to be disrespectful!" My mom's shrill voice squeaked out.

" I am not being disrespectful mom. I'm being honest. How can you sit here and defend him after all he has done to us?"

"Grandpa is a hero!" Pan raised her fork at me. Gohan grabbed it from her.

"He's never around for us! But as soon as a monster from space threatens Earth, poof! There he is!"

"Go-"

"Don't. You don't care. I get that dad. I've dealt with it all my life until this moment. I don't to live here anymore and I don't be around you anymore."

I stood up and began walking to the stairs. There. I said it and now I was able to finally leave this place.

"So you're just leaving us?" My mother was livid.

"Yes." I continued walking.

"Goten, son. I'm-I never meant to give you the impression that I don't care for you. I really do."

"Right." I was at the top of the steps.

"Fine! Go then! Don't expect me to come find you or be waiting for you!" I heard her throwing something.

"Mom-"

"Chi-Chi. We're here, okay?" My father almost sounded sincere.

"Whatever."

I was in my room by now. I picked up my bag and looked at my window. This was it. No turning back now.

* * *

"You're where?" Trunks turned on the lamp by his bed and sat up. His best friend was on the other end of the phone. Something was wrong.

"_Outside. I left home."_

"You what?" Trunks yawned and stretched. He slowly stood up.

"_Yeah. Hey. You're sister is trying to sneak out her bedroom window. She's totally failing. This is kind of cute."_ Goten broke off into laughter.

Trunks blinked. He walked across the hall and proceeded to turn on the light for the dark room.

The window was open and his sister was halfway out of it.

"Uh."

Bra stopped moving and stared at her brother in sheer terror.

"Don't tell daddy!" She fell back into her room. After jumping up to her feet she closed the window.

"Goten, where are you?" Trunks stared at his sister awkwardly before the leaving the room. She followed.

He entered the hallway once again and made his way to the front door of the house.

He opened the door and was greeted by Goten.

"So, where is my bed?" He pushed past Trunks and Bra and closed the door behind him


	2. Slow Descent

_I have no freaking clue what Goten's wannabe girlfriend's name is. So I guessed._

_don't own._

* * *

Trunks was use to strange and random requests from his best friend. He has 16 years of experience with them. This however was new a one. His friend never left home, never had a serious argument with anyone in his family and he was pretty sure that he has never ran away from his house up until this point. He stared at his friend for a minute, trying to read him. Could this be some kind of joke? Was he really just saying over because he didn't want to go on same lame family vacation and had the okay to stay here anyway? Or was this actually something more?

"You want to stay here?" He cringed internally. That was already made apparent. He scolded himself.

"Yep." His friend picked up a single bag that he brought with him and walked into the living room.

If all he was carrying with him was a single bag then surely he was joking about moving in? One would bring more with them wouldn't they?

"Why?" Trunks's little sister asked joining in the conversation.

"Because I disowned my parents." His voice was cold and serious. Trunks was slightly taken back by the harshness of it.

"We can do that?" Bra stared wide at him. Never before has she heard of this concept. It intrigued her greatly.

"Why?" That seemed like a decent question Trunks mused. This was very different.

_I wonder what made him leave. His mom tell him to stay away from Felice_ _again?_

Chi- Chi did not hide her feelings about Goten's potential girlfriend. Trunks had met her several times and she never bothered him. She was a bit more ditzy than others he had met but she wasn't a bad girl at all. Maybe all Chi-Chi had to do was meet her.

"Because I am sick of d-oh. You meant him." Bra laughed nervously

"I am tired of them. My dad thinks he is so great. 'Oh I save the world all by myself and when it comes to my family, fuck them! I come and go as I fucking please! Who cares how that effects them!' Everyone loves to say how much we are alike, my dad and I. it makes me sick. I would never abandon my children and wife. He ignores me too, on purpose. Gohan is his pride and joy. 'Oh Chi-Chi Gohan is really strong! He's going to be stronger than me one day!' But me? No. I am just the weak link."

Trunks cringed once again. He never thought about how Goku leaving effected his family either. He was the hero and always a good reason to leave. It was also wrong in some ways. He could see that. He had a wife and two sons to consider but he never did.

"I'm sorry Goten. I never thought-"

"Of course you didn't! No one ever thinks about it! He's the fucking hero of the story! Everything he does is great and with reason."

Goten was starting to power up. The lamps arranged around the room blew up. Bra backed away and hid behind her brother.

"Can you try to calm down? You'll wake my parents."

His friend nodded and his power began to decrease slowly.

Trunks was truly conflicted. He made an oath years ago during the Buu fiasco that he and Goten would always be best friends and there for each other no matter the issue and cost. They were brothers and they refused to let the other down or have something come between them.

On the other hand he admired Goku. He was a great fighter and good person. He loved everyone, animals and life. He'd say he was like a second father but his own father would beat the tar out of him.

"How long do you want to stay here?" He chose the friendship. They've done so much for each other. He isn't going to stop now.

"As long as it takes for me to afford my own place. Is that okay? I am sorry for dragging you into this but I had no other choice." Goten gave him a sad smile.

"Welcome home."

Goten run up and gave him a rib cracking hug.

"You have no idea what this means! Thank you!"

They chose to wait until the morning for Bulma to know of the new arrangement. They'd figure that if they asked Vegeta he would be kicked out. They had not thought of saying that Goku kicked him until after they told Bulma.

" You want to stay here?" She had the same reaction as her eldest child.

"Yes." Same cold response from Goten.

"Why? Does your mother know you left?" Bulma reached for the phone.

"Yes." He glared at her hand.

"I see. Why did you leave?" She removed her hand from the phone cradle.

"I cant stand living with Goku anymore."

Bulma was taken back at the use of her friends name.

" Oh. If you live here you have to follow the same rules as my children. I'll have to talk this over with Vegeta but if you do get to stay we have rules." She folded her arms.

"Such as?"

"Well, for one you'd have a curfew. 2 AM would be yours. You graduated high school by now haven't you?"

He nodded.

"Okay so if you are not going to school then you need to have a job as well and pay us rent."

Goten turned to face Trunks who was lounging on the couch.

"Trunks can I have a job at Capsule Corp?"

"Sure."

Goten turned back to face Bulma and smiled, she in turn rolled her eyes.

"This is of course all based on if Vegeta and I agree on you staying with us." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course."

* * *

"Why isn't he at home? I do not wish to get involved with the moronic problems of his family."

Gotten and Trunks listened from the hallway to Vegeta and Bulma.

"He'll pay us 400 a month."

"Hmph."

"That money can go towards me getting the supplies to fix your beloved Gravity Room."

"He stays away from me!"

They boys high fived.

"This calls for celebration my friend." Goten was bouncing with the happy. His mood had changed drastically from his pervious cold demeanor.

"What do you have in mind? I am not up for anything like a party right now. I-we have work and it starts early. It sucks when you can't even be late to your company." Trunks sighed and leaned into the wall behind him.

"We don't have to anything like that. I don't like parties really either. Why not see a movie? What's out? I haven't been to one since I was eight. Lack of having one where I lived."

"I didn't know Hicksville lacked the moving pictures." Trunks smirked. He loved making fun of how far into the mountains he lived.

"Oh gosh is that what they are called? Guess it was too advanced for our primitive culture. We still have dial up internet. Latest thing."

"Oh damn. You have beepers too?"

"Anyway, movie yes?"

"Yeah can we stop at the mall first? I need to pick up something for tomorrow anyway. My mother says she is tired of my tan suit. Apparently I am boring."

It didn't take long for the boys to head over to the mall. Trunks made his way over the clothing store to pick up his new suit while Goten decided to check out the video game store.

He found the object of hid desire rather quickly. She glistening in the light. The cover was gold and letters were in a blood red script. This baby was among the most violent and brutal games on the market today. Several stores had to face protests for carrying this very game.

Goten was sure this his friend had already own this baby but to his dismay Bulma invaded Trunks video game collection and got rid of most them. She wanted her son to grow up.

His own mother would never let such a disgusting and childish thing in his own home either. She would be furious if she saw him play it and would even go as far to destroy it to prevent further use of the mind damaging game.

He swiped it off the shelf without a second thought. The line wasn't too long today. He was rather pleased.

"Hey! Leave us alone!"

A voice from back of the store caught the young hero's attention. He looked at the line and back to the source of the voice. More people were lining up behind him and he really didn't want to lose the spot but the sappy hero side of him was screaming to get out of line.

Sappy hero side? He just think that? Goten shook his head clear of thoughts and sighed. He stepped sideways out of line and headed to the back of the store.

"This better be good." He growled.

Three older thuggish looking teens, not much younger than himself were pestering two much younger kids. One boy and a girl. The larger boy of the delinquents started to poke the small girl

"This your girlfriend?" She was scared and tried to remove the older boys hands from her.

"Hey," Goten pushed the younger kids out of the way and wrapped his arm around the larger boy's shoulder, " You know how much this game costs?"

"It has a price tag genius." The young teen removed Goten's arm and pushed him away.

"So it does. Thanks ugly!" He smiled as the boy called him back

"What was that, geek? I am ugly? Someone needs to take a look in the mirror." The teen raised his fist in the air.

"I guess it would be easier for me to see since mine don't break at the sight of my face."

The teenage boy closest to Goten tried to grab him, but he was too fast. Goten grabbed his wrist before he could touch him and twisted it hard.

"Ow! My hand! He broke my wrist!"

"This is boring. See you freaks later." Goten pushed the other one against a shelf and headed back to the line.

The one with a broken wrist tried to go after him but was stopped by the older one.

"No. We'll get him later."

* * *

"Why are we doing this again? We have enough money for tickets." Trunks and Goten were standing outside behind the movie theatre.

"Because it's fun!" Goten opened the door and motioned for Trunks to enter. He shook his head.

"Ah come on! We did this kind of stuff all the time as kids, remember?" Goten put his hands in a begging/praying gesture.

"It just seems--fine. Whatever. We'll sneak into the movie." Goten clapped in victory and opened the door again.

"Hey boys, Is that Trunks Briefs? The richest dude in town?" Trunks turned around. The three boys from before walked over.

"Why it is! Let's steal his wallet. Oh come on Trunksie, Give the nice guy your wallet." The teen held out his hand while the other two laugh.

Trunks and Goten exchanged an annoyed glance before facing the teens again.

"Hey! He's the one who broke Shaun's hand!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and turned to his friend amused.

"You broke his hand? Power down much?"

"Oops." He shrugs.

"You can have my wallet. I have more money at home anyway. Here"

Trunks walked over to the teen. He wanted to get inside and enjoy the show, not be bothered by idiots like these guys. He head to deal with enough wannabes wanting to steal from him. It was getting increasingly hard not to even defend himself. He can't count how many times he had to fake pain while being jumped by others. He cursed his alien genes.

He was caught off guard when the teen launched an attack. He kicked his feet causing Trunks to lose footing and to fall forward while the two teens used the momentum to toss him towards the dumpster. Trunks hit it head on.

The remaining teen went after Goten.

"I'll break your face for Shaun." He jumped into Goten who easily blocked him. The kid fell backwards onto his ass.

"Loser! Bet your daddy is ashamed of you! Freak!"

Goten narrowed his eyes, clenched his fist and started his own attack on him. Punch. Kick. Punch. He didn't let up. He threw him head first into the brick wall and continued pounding his fists onto his body.

"Goten!" Trunks grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him backwards.

"Y-your glowing black energy!" Trunks backward slowly from his friend, wide eyed and scared.

Goten was surrounded by a black aura. The same kind of aura that would be around him if he powered up to Super Saiyan but instead of the golden light, he was emitting a strange black energy.

"You killed him."

Trunks looked over at the two teens. They were huddled over by their fallen comrade. His body was still.

"What are you freaks?"

"Shut up." Goten's voice was low and harsh. The two teens ran off.

"What's wrong with you? He was nothing." Trunks bent down to inspect the fallen boy.

"Exactly." Goten's body was shaking and his skin was paling. The black aura was gone now.

"I think he's right. I can't sense him at all. What are we going to do? Call the police?"

The sound of vomiting caused Trunks to jump a little. This has never happened before. He's never killed anyone nor did he witness someone die that wasn't evil and fighting back. This guy was just a kid. Sure he was a jackass but he wasn't evil and didn't deserve to die like this.

His body was bloody and some bones were bent at odd angles. The femur was poking out of his jeans.

"I think I might throw up too." He looked away.

"Trunks."

"Yeah?'

"Help me."

Goten collapsed.


	3. Void

_don't own._

* * *

What just happened? I was not absolutely positive but seeing your unconscious body wasn't not a good sign, was it? That was exactly my current predicament. My body on the ground while my friend was frantically shaking me. I wonder if my dad ever had an experience like this? He died enough maybe he did.

My father . . .

That was someone I had no inclination of seeing anytime soon. Enough of thinking about him, I had other things to be concerned with. One being why was I watching my body and what was happening? This was a sign of being dead right? Maybe the shock of what I've done killed me. Oh. I look at the moron who I may have killed.

He was uglier than before if that was at all possible. Did I want to kill him? Was this my hell? Watch everyone react to seeing me dead or something?

"You're not dead."

I turned around and everything went black. I couldn't see Trunks or my body. Not the boy I killed or the street or the theatre either. It like I was now standing in some kind of dark, endless void.

"Then what I am?"

I searched for the person who spoke earlier but I couldn't find anyone. Maybe I was insane and now hearing things.

"You're just confused. Think of this as a second chance, child."

Second chance for what? I still couldn't find the person who was talking to me.

"This is kind of like a game. You made a gross error but the universe likes you so you get a second chance. The name of the game is Redemption."

Huh. My dad told me about a game like this once but his was more about life and death. Was this the same guy who run that universe?

"No. That one has collapsed."

Where was that voice coming from? This is really irritating me.

"I'm over here."

I turned to my right and finally there was a figure. I walked closer but they were drifting backwards as I was getting closer.

"Stop."

My body ceased moving. I couldn't move my legs. What was going on? Did they have control over my body?

"This game is about choices. Making the rights ones that is. You are lucky Mr Son. Not many people get this opportunity to take back what they've done."

I would be forgiven for killing the idiot?

"You will be able to relive that moment and stop yourself from making the mistake. That is, if you pass your test here of course." The figure now was moving towards me.

"What is my test? Uh. What do I call you?" I felt a strange wind around me. I couldn't see anything but that shadow coming closer and closer.

"I have many names but you call me Ven."

He was now in front of me. A light shined off of him from above. His skin was silver and seemed to glow as the light bounced off his body. His hair was fiery red and his eyes were bright white. I've never seen anything like him before.

" Who are you? What are you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"I am the god of this dimension. You may have known me as vendetta from your world, yes? I have . . .grown past my pervious antics."

"You're a god?" That was new. I almost wanted to bow down in his presence. That's what you were supposed to do anyway right?

"I am and you do not need to bow. Your test shall now commence." Ven phased away leaving me alone the void.

Pain exploded in my mind and body. I had the familiar feeling of collapsing to my knees. What happening to me? I couldn't breath. My heart was racing, I could feel my skin being ripped and torn at. I felt and heard my bones being broken. Was this my test? Being torn to shreds? What kind of way to redemption was this?

"What is this!" I felt something warm and salty in mouth. Blood. It had to be.

"Don't you get it? Do you not understand this?" That voice. I started to cough up blood now. I knew that voice.

"You did this to me." Son of a bitch. It was _him_.

This wasn't a road to redemption. This had to be hell. I spat up blood and tried not to fall further. I think my knees were broken and the added pressure of leaning on them was not helping with the pain. The world around me was changing. It wasn't a dark void anymore. We were on the street. The same one where we were before. Trunks wasn't there anymore but the kid was along with paramedics and cops.

"I had a family too."

There was a woman in her forties I would guess, crying. Mother I figured. I closed my eyes tightly as blood dripped down my face. What kind of game was this?

"Well?"

The kid was now by my side. I refused to open my eyes and look up. Maybe this was all a bad dream. Just tell myself to wake up and it will be over soon.

"Not a dream." He whispered in my ear. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up.

"Why did you do it?"

He kicked me in the side. I yelped in pain. Humans were not supposed to effect me like that. Perhaps he had some power here? He kicked me again causing me to roll over and land on my back. More pain erupted throughout my body. I never felt so much pain before.

"Why?" I tried to roll over so he couldn't land another kick. Ven was going to be blasted to hell once I got my hands on him. What did he think I was? His personal entertainment?

"Answer me!"

I was able to doge that kick and rolled onto my stomach. I could see him coming now.

" I-" He grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up.

" Look at me!"

I couldn't. I kept my eyes closed tight as soon as I felt him turning to look. I didn't want to see.

"Open your eyes." They opened against my will. I had now power to keep them shut anymore.

His face was unrecognizable-caved in. His nose and jaw were broken. Blood covered his face. This was because of me?

"Thanks for the makeover."

He punched me in my stomach. I couldn't block him. I had no power over my body anymore.

"I'm sorry!" I heard my voice echo throughout this place. The hand that was ready to connect to my face faded away and I fell to my broken knees again.

The world around me went back to the black endless void again. Was it over? Was I now going to die for what I've done?

"Do you understand what you've done, child? Taking another life is serious." Ven was back. I could hear him to my left.

I nodded. The only function I seemed to have left.

"I sense some doubt in you. I cannot let you leave unless I am clear on your reasoning."

"Killing is wrong." I tried to move my hands.

" You've made your choice then?"

I could feel energy being formed. This was a good sign. I pushed myself up with my other hand. I could see Ven standing next to me. I saw him frowning in the light.

" You're the god of this place?" I asked trying to control my breathing.

"I am."

I clenched my other fist and raised my hand that I was forming the engery ball with.

" Guess you'll miss it more than me then."

"Miss what?"

"Bye."

I was at my feet now.

* * *

"Did he just kill a god?" Kibito Kai stared in disbelief at the crystal ball. This has to be a mistake. Goten Son did not just kill one of The Noble Ones. No. His eyes had to be deceiving him.

"No he just decided to rearrange him-yes he just killed a god!" Old Kai hit his young companion over the head with a closed fist.

"What are we going to do?" Kibito Kai fell down to his knees.

"Not piss the kid off. That is high up on the list." Old Kai rubbed his chin. Why was it always the annoying teenagers?

"We have to warn the others! That power-he could end the Earth!" Old Kai shook his head. His young ancestor always was high strung over matters like these.

"They must be warned, yes. I do not know his intent or if he even plans world domination or wants to damage the Earth. That has been the first move he has made so far, if you discount killing that kid." Old Kai sighed.

"He's dangerous. We have to do something."

"I told you to warn them! What are you doing here wasting precious time for?!" Kibito Kai nodded and phased away.

__

**Meanwhile, Capsule Corp**

Everyone was gathered at Goten's bedside. No one was sure what had occurred to have him to enter this state and Trunks wasn't much help in figuring it out either. His answer of falling just caused more questions that he just didn't seem to have an answer for. What were they doing that could have led him to randomly pass out like that?

"My poor Goten." Chi-Chi was caressing her son's cheek. Bulma had called her as soon as Trunks came back holding his unconscious friend. Her son's have never been sick before, why did they have to start that now?

"Do you think he will wake up? His snoring is really irritating." Bra scrunched up her nose and half glared at the sleeping teen.

"Be nice. What happened again Trunks?" Bulma patted Goten's face a wet cloth. Trunks brought his friend back in a panic and with no explanation on what had happened to Goten. Just that he needed help and passed out suddenly.

"We were in line and he passed out. All that happened."

"I see." She could tell her son was hiding something but let it pass for now. He would come around eventually. He always has in the past.

"He twitching." Bra leaned into his face. She gasped and jumped backwards as his body jolted.

"Welcome back to Earth."

Goten let out a string of coughs and clutched his chest.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fell remember?" Trunks tried avoid his gaze.

"I did." He closed his eyes.

Something else happened right? That place-where was it again? It felt so real. He looked down at his again. Why was he in pain?

His mother wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"My son! What's wrong with you?"

"Mom?" Chi Chi leaned back

"That's all you have to say to me, young man?"

"Hi?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around her just yet but he had no current choice in that matter tight now so he held back on his annoyance.

"How are you?' Chi-Chi hugged him tightly again.

"I was so worried about you! I didn't mean anything I said to you! I want you to come home."

Bulma motioned for her own son to follow her out into the hall. He hesitated but eventually he too ,went into the hall.

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was going to demand answers and he has no idea on what he was going to tell her.

"I don't want to go home." Mother and son did not notice the exiting family.

"Why not? Didn't you get enough time on your own to get over this fading teenage rebellion?" What was with this generation anyway? Did they only think of their needs?

"I meant what I said mom. I do not want to go back there." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Don't give me that look. What is with you anyway? First out of nowhere you attack your father and now your disrespecting me? I know what this is, you're hanging out with those city women again aren't you? I told you they were bad! Now they are making you a delinquent too!"

Goten blinked. What was his mother on?

"This is not rebellion. I finally am seeing things the way they are for the first time. I do not want to go back there. This is my home now."

"I miss my son." Chi-Chi frowned.

"I was there for eighteen years, you could have said hello."

"What does that mean?" Forget her sadness, she was getting angry now. Who does he think he is?

"It means what you think it means. I like it here. They know I exist." Their tension was interrupted by the bouncing bundled known as Pan. She jumped on her uncle's bed.

"So Mr. Big Bad Super Saiyan fell huh?"

"Yeah-hey Pan can you give us a minute?" Pan shook her head.

"I just got sent here! Grandma they want you outside." Chi-Chi shook her head.

"In a minute. Can-"

"They said it was urgent."

"Fine. We're not done with this conversation, young man." Chi-Chi gave her son a quick glare before leaving.

" You're in trouble too? Are you coming back soon?"

"Sort of I guess. I'm not coming back. I like it here." He leaned back against the pillows he had mounted.

His memories were slowly stating to swirl in his head. He remembered a dark void and he tried go super for some reason. What happened to him?

"What are you thinking about, uncle?" Pan jumped off the bed and started to survey the room.

"Nothing. Do you know what they are talking about out there?"

"They wouldn't tell me." Pan started to play with random electronics scattered around the room.

"Do you know what's going on at least?" Goten looked over at his niece.

"They wouldn't say anything but I think Trunks is being arrested for something. They wouldn't tell me why and sent me in here."

"What do you mean arrested?" Goten pushed his blanket off and hopped out of bed. What was going on here? He opened the door and sure enough two police officers were in the hall.

"What's going on?"

"Seems like you two had a wild night after all." Bulma didn't take eyes off her son.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a homicide by the AMC in West City and your friend's wallet was by the deceased. He is the only suspect."

"I didn't kill anyone." He let the other officer cuff him.

"Do you even need to cuff him? He isn't exactly fighting you off." Chi-Chi glared at the cuffs.

"Sorry but I have to. Policy. Listen, if everything clears we will have someone call." Bulma glared at the officer for a split second before returning her gaze at her son.

"He wouldn't kill anyone. This is a terrible mistake. Maybe he dropped it by accident. My son is kind of foolish like that. Maybe that's what happened, he wasn't paying attention and his wallet fell out of his pocket. Then someone _else_ came along and killed that kid. His wallet probably was just left there. He's innocent you'll see."

"You're right. We will." The other officer began to lead Trunks away.

"I really didn't do it!" He called while letting the cop lead him away.

"Good day ladies." The cop tipped his hat before following his partner.

"I don't understand it, why didn't he just fight the cop and break the cuffs?" Chi-Chi continued to watch the retreating officers.

"Maybe he wanted to just follow the custom I guess. He is innocent after all. I just can't believe someone would blame my son for this. He's not a monster."

Goten nodded.

"Wait, Goten, You were there with him when this happened weren't you? You can go down to the station and tell them yourself that was all a misunderstanding and he can come home!

"Um." He was frozen on the spot.

"You have to! Just go down to West City police station or wherever the hell they are holding my son. Once you tell them he is innocent he can come back."

"I-"

"Good! And the maybe the cops would find out the real jackass who did this." Bulma pushed Goten along.

"Be careful! I don't want you passing out again! Put on a sweater, you look cold!" Chi-Chi called out after him.

"Can you believe it? Someone that vicious living in your neighborhood? It makes me sick." Bulma shuddered.

"Least our husbands and boys can protect us."

They two friends headed towards the living room.

* * *

Herb was having a less than thrilling day. The first thing to top his day was the non working heater at his house. The family had to bundle up in layers of sweaters and jackets to keep themselves at relatively warm temperature and needless to say it was failing. His wife was not pleased at all by this, so they once gain were arguing over the lack of initiative on his part to fix their problem. She did not understand why they had no money to afford it to be fixed.

After that Herb had to walk to a bus station. The car was impounded. He was embarrassed by this, bring an officer but his lovely teenage daughter had several unpaid parking tickets so they lost the car temporarily. The carpool which he had tried out for three days was a great mistake on his part,. No one in said carpool liked him, so they purposely missed his house or came late.

Now since he had the bus stop one would think that he had his vehicular troubles solved, but no. The drop off closest to his job, the West City Sheriffs Department, was several blocks away from the bus stop where he got off. He couldn't keep affording taxi's so he would have to run ten blocks or so to work.

And finally what made his day extra wonderful was his spur of the moment meeting he had with his boss. He was late. Again. If this continued he was going to be fired. Overall Herb was in a really shitty mood today and he just wanted to go home.

He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of someone coughing. Herb looked up from his desk and saw a strange looking teen male. The boy himself look normal enough he supposed, odd hair though. It was sticking up a bit. There was something about him he was uneasy about.

What?" His voice was a tad hoarse too.

"I'm here for my friend." Said the boy.

"Bail? Wait over there." Herb pointed to a chair and then looked back down at his magazine.

"No. He was arrested for killing someone but I know who really did it." It wasn't what he said that caught Herb's attention.

No. He's heard similar, it was _how_ it was said that made him even more uneasy. A hint of malice maybe?

" All right. Wait over there and I will get someone to talk to you."

Herb put his hand on the phone ready to dial the appropriate secretary when his lamp next to him exploded. The shock of it caused him to drop the phone and grab his hand in pain. A few shards of glass were lodged into his hand.

Herb slowly looked the boy. His face was scowling and his shoulders were hunched. The kid was not happy.

"Now. I don't want to wait." He grabbed the end of the desk and squeezed. Herb let out a tiny gasp as the material cracked under his hold.

"Herb, I can take it from here. His friend's with me anyway." The officer behind the boy motioned fro him to come along and they left together.

"So what's your name son?" It was one of the police officers who arrested Trunks.

"Does it matter? Only going to be here for five minutes anyway."

"My name is Neil." Neil stopped walking and so did the boy. Neil held out his hand.

"Awesome." The boy glared at the extended hand. Neil laughed amused.

"I need to know your name if you are going to free your friend based on your little announcement back there. You know the real story? We have to document it Your name included."

Neil was sure that there was a clause saying identities could be protected but this kid did not need to know that unless he asked.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned away. Neil caught, "Goten."

__

Funny name.

He thought to himself. Neil pointed to the door across from them. Goten took the cue and went inside.

It was an interrogation room. The room was empty and Goten sat down in one of the chairs.

"So," Neil began as he took his seat across from Goten, " what really happened tonight?"

"We went to the movies." His voice was cold. Neil started taking notes.

"And what happened to lead to the dead guy?" Neil was determined to get some kind of confession tonight.

" He came over to us. We were in line. Then that moron and his friends started to annoy us. We went to the alley to get away." His voice was bordering sarcastic.

"Did you know them? Those boys?" Neil asked softly.

"No." He rolled his eyes sighed dramatically.

"Okay. Now how did your friend conveniently lose his wallet? And more importantly the murder." Neil tried to hide his smile.

"He gave it to them. They wanted to steal it, but he gave it up. They were annoying and he isn't like me." He sighed again.

"Not like you?"

The boy said nothing. Neil opened his mouth ready to ask something when his attention was drawn elsewhere. The light above them began to flicker. First it was several seconds a part but the speed picked up and the light was almost turning on and off.

"You should get that fixed." The boy smirked.

The sight of the smirk caused Neil to turn cold. There was just something _wrong _with it. The light was now hissing. Neil looked up and the light went out.


End file.
